


Without You, I Am Lost

by Khateeah



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Comfort, Dragon!Genji - Freeform, Egg Laying, Eggs, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Oviposition, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7972579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khateeah/pseuds/Khateeah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji comforts Hanzo through the birth of their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without You, I Am Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Little drabble I finally finished thanks to a little encouragement from some friends. ;3

“Genji! It’s… it’s– oh, _fuck…!_ ”

A knowing smile curled the corners of Genji’s lips. It was time.

Elation bubbled up inside him as he observed the thin sheen of sweat coating his brother’s forehead; the deepening crease between his brows that betrayed his uncertainty, his fear.

“ _Anija…_ ” Genji whispered, leaning close, soft lips brushing the shell of Hanzo’s ear. “Come.”

***

“This is degrading,” Hanzo growled through gritted teeth. Stripped bare and rid of his prosthetics, Hanzo laid trembling on his back upon the neat tatami mats of the inner temple, his weight propped lop-sidedly on his elbows. Between his legs knelt Genji, his back bent, curious eyes locked on the wet, quivering pucker beneath his sack.

Genji ignored Hanzo’s words and leaning forward, pressing his lips into the sticky, iridescent fluid that leaked generously from his brother’s hole. His sharp tongue flitted outwards, dipping into the oviparous liquid that puddled beneath Hanzo’s cheeks.

“ _S-stop…!_ ” Hanzo hissed. Again, Genji made no acknowledgement of his plea, opting instead to slurp at the fluid that oozed now in waves from his brother’s body. This was too much. Genji hadn’t left his side, in one form or another, for the past eight months. He was ready to snap - and running, of course, wasn’t an option.

Defeated, Hanzo heaved a heavy sigh and laid back, gasping sharply at the sudden shock of pain the motion created deep inside his abdomen. This was happening.

He wasn’t ready.

Blunt fingernails dug hard into the ridges of the tatami mat below as Hanzo rode out the pain. His eyes squeezed tightly shut, and a fresh wave of sweat leaked in fat droplets from his flushed, naked skin. A whimper caught in his throat but he choked it back - he was not weak. He’d endured worse, this was noth–

“ _AAGH!_ ” Hanzo’s scream tore through the silence of the temple, echoing off its pristine walls. His body lurched forward in agony, curling in on himself by sheer instinct; anything to protect him from the white-hot pain that lanced through his gut like a knife. Tears squeezed from beneath thick lashes, quickly mingling and disappearing in the sweat pouring down his face.

After what seemed like an eternity, the contraction passed, spasming muscles relaxing if only for the moment. Exhausted already, Hanzo leaned back, expecting his back to meet the floor, yet instead he fell to rest against a large, long body stretched out behind him; rough, familiar scales scratching against his heated skin.

“Genji…” Hanzo muttered as he allowed himself to relax against the strong, regal creature at his back. His head fell back gracefully against the dragon’s body, a soft whine stirring in his throat. Genji’s head lifted from the ground and his snout, nearly the same length as Hanzo’s torso, moved to nuzzle beneath his arm.

“Nghh– _fuck!_ ” Hanzo shouted again, his voice breaking beneath from the force of his cry, pulled from him by the searing, stretching pain gripping him like a vice and centered at his rim. He was opening slowly, but not slowly enough - the slick liquid coating him inside and out could only help ease the eggs’ passage so much. Glancing down over his chest, Hanzo saw to his horror that his belly was bulging in places it hadn’t before, smooth, rounded swells that were _moving_ inside him!

“Genji, I… I c-can’t, _please!_ ” he sobbed as tears filled his eyes. The dragon’s head shifted, and a single, brilliant green eye gazed calmly up at Hanzo’s face, contorted by his pain and his fear. “I… can’t, p-please, let me go!” His breath was coming in ragged, gulping gasps. Instinct forced his legs apart to make way for the first emerging egg, ignoring the screaming voice in his head telling him to run.

There had been a reason Genji insisted he remove his prosthetic legs.

Hanzo had begun to sob outright, his pain amplified a thousand times by the forceful clenching of every muscle in his body. He was fighting it - fighting the growing urge to open himself, to allow Genji’s eggs to pass from his body and into the physical realm. He was opening wider, the first glint of a wet, pale green shell showing from inside his entrance.

The dragon’s head lifted gently and Hanzo slumped against it, his body sagging weakly as the contraction faded. Heavy eyes shifted slowly, noting with detached interest how soft the long, fin-like crest running the length of his brother’s body looked. It seemed words had left him at last, leaving him silent and dazed, his dread of what was to come looming at the edges of his mind. Trembling fingers slid down over his stomach, feeling with elated disgust the smooth, shifting bulges inside his abdomen, the sweat-soaked hair bunched around the base of his cock. They trailed downwards still, over the crease of his thigh, his taint, before finally coming to hover over his hole. He was almost brave enough to touch it, to discover just how stretched he was when another contraction ripped through him, bringing with it another horrific scream.

Hanzo began to struggle, his exhausted muscles straining to throw his limbs outwards in an attempt to escape his pain, to flee the excruciating fate he knew awaited him. But he couldn’t stop it; couldn’t stop the sick shifting feeling in his gut, nor the agony that exploded between his legs as the first egg, nearly the size of a grapefruit, slid free, the pain consuming him completely as he screamed. His hands flew to his head, fingers knotting in his hair as he braced himself in vain as his entire body shook violently, his face burning from all the blood rushing to his head.

With the egg free at last, Hanzo dissolved into a string of breathless sobs. He was defeated. Curling weakly to the side, he dragged his arms to hang over his brother’s long, powerful neck. “ _Genji,_ I–” he began, his voice barely more than a whisper. But his words faltered when Genji lifted his head from its resting place, turning lazily until the dragon’s eyes pierced into his own. Genji’s gaze said it all:

_It’s not over yet._

As if on cue, another contraction slammed through Hanzo, and he shrieked through gritted teeth. Genji rolled his brother onto his back with his snout. At the same time, his tail curled beneath the stumps of Hanzo’s legs and lifted them, allowing for easier passage of the eggs that remained inside him. Already the second egg peaked through his loosened hole, and it only took a few seconds before it passed through after the first, rolling onto the floor with a wet squelch.

The third egg passed quickly, and Hanzo’s body went limp as he slid into an endorphin-fueled bliss. The contractions ceased, and Hanzo simply moaned as the fourth, fifth, sixth eggs slipped easily from his ruined hole. Excitement thrummed through Genji’s body, and he curled tightly around Hanzo, encircling him almost completely inside the long, powerful curl of his body.

“Genji– _ah!_ ” Hanzo groaned, punctuated by a sharp gasp as the last egg rolled free, leaving him feeling suddenly, painfully empty. It was over.

Genji purred deeply and extended his snout, gently nudging the eggs inwards until they rested between their bodies, nestled in warmth. Hanzo's body went limp, and a little sob rose in his throat when Genji was there when he slipped, the dragon's nose wedging under his arms and easing him gently to the floor.

_Rest. You did beautifully, anija._ Hanzo inhaled sharply and gushed a shuddering sigh, thick with tears. It was Genji’s voice in his mind, gentle and low, whispering praises that broke his restraint and left him sobbing against the dragon's thick, scaly hide. They shook his whole body, weak and reeling, overwhelmed by the deep ache between his legs and the pounding of his heart, each beat sending a new wave of emotion coursing through his veins. He couldn’t remember ever feeling so loved, so protected, so important as he did now, swelling with pride at the bunch of glistening, slick-soaked iridescent green eggs pressed safely between their bodies.

“...Love you…” Hanzo murmured on a dying sob, puffy tear-soaked eyelids slipping closed as exhaustion set in and demanded he rest. And as his consciousness slipped away, a tiny smile blossomed on his lips when Genji’s mind whispered what his dragon's body couldn't.

_I love you, too._


End file.
